She's In Love
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: This is just something that is helping me with a bad case of writer's block. The Glee club decides to play matchmaker with a litlle help with Disney.


**A/N: This is just a short little drabble with one of my favorite songs from _The Little Mermaid_ the Broadway musical. It's kind of a Will/Emma fluff, but I had fun. Oh, and for those who are reading Forgotten, I will hopefully have another chapter out soon. I promise I haven't forgotten! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Kurt ran into the choir room to see the girls of glee sitting together and talking for once. His eyes gleamed and he quickly joined the group, "So what's the new scoop ladies?"

"Nothing new," Brittany grinned, "except for Mr. Schuster's divorce and Miss Pillsbury splitting with Coach." She giggled, "We were just planning Operation Lovebirds. Want in?"

"It's about time we did this! That girl has been mooning over him for years!" Kurt's mind immediately began to whirl, "She's in love."

Rachel perked up, "What?"

"I said, she's in love."

She began to laugh," That's it!" Rachel shook her head as six pairs of expectant and annoyed eyes looked at her, "Music! He likes to speak through music. "Gold Digger" was about his wife and he sang this one song to me when I had a momentarily lapse in judgment. So, we communicate the same way. "She's in Love" is a song from the Broadway musical _The Little Mermaid_. We tell him about Miss Pillsbury. It's perfect!"

Brittany cocked her head to the side, "She's not a mermaid…" The group sighed.

"Look, hot mamma, how is singing going to work? Mr. Schue will only have our word. Miss P needs to get in on it too to make it work." Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "What could she possibly sing to go along with it?"

Quinn smiled, "That's easy. We keep with the mermaid theme. She's Ariel. So, she'll sing something. The quartet is pretty."

Rachel shook her head, "It doesn't really fit, though."

"Wait, wait, wait! Doesn't Miss P has a say in this?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"No." Everyone answered her in tandum before starting to laugh.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Let's just get the wheels in motion. Maybe our song will be enough."

Kurt nodded, "We'll perform next week." The group smiled at one another as rehearsals were determined and Operation Lovebirds was set in motion.

* * *

"Mr. Schuster, some of us have made up a performance to show you our appreciation of what you have done for us and this club." Rachel smiled at the teacher as the rest of the glee club took their seats behind her, "We would like to show it too you now, if that is all right."

Mr. Schuster scrunched up his face in confusion. He was slightly afraid, but he knew that whatever Rachel had thought up would be spectacular. Finally, he sighed, "Go ahead." He sat next to Matt as Rachel and the rest of her team crowded together in the middle of the room.

The performers started to whisper to each other excitedly. None of the onlookers could catch even a tidbit of the conversation until Rachel's voice finally drowned out the others, "I'm talking about Ariel, that's who!"

The others grew silent as Brittany raised an eye brow, "What about her?" "She sure is acting fishy lately!"

Tina nodded and pushed past Kurt and Santana to get to the center, "I'll say! Swimming in circles! Chasing her tail!"

"That girl is up to her gills in something!"

\Rachel sighed and started to sing, "She's dizzy and she's dreamy"

"Her head's up in the foam." Tina nudged Quinn as Emma walked into the room. The red head glanced at the singing group then smiled as Will motioned for her to sit by him. The girls and Kurt smiled, each thinking that this was going better than they had planned it.

Mercedes nodded, "Her eyes have gone all gleamy. It's like there's no one home." She knocked on her own head to demonstrate.

Rachel and Tina joined in with her to harmonize, "She floats away the days mopin' on the coastal shelf."

Quinn sang to the audience behind her hand, "You ask her where she's goin', she giggles like a fool."

Brittany stuck her nose up in disgust, "She barely sticks a toe in down at the tidal pool."

Santana rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow at Emma, "It's more than just a phase. Face it, she's just not herself." She smirked when Emma blushed, realizing they were singing about her. The councilor prayed that Will wouldn't catch on.

Tina's eyes widened, "Is she ill?"

"Or insane?" Mercedes made the hand gesture for crazy.

Rachel shrugged, "Is it water on the brain?"

"What has got her bothered so?" The three original girls looked at each other incredulously.

Quinn suddenly held up a finger, "It's the bends!"

"It's the flu!" Brittany gasped.

Santana pursed her lips, "Gosh, I wish we had a clue!"

All of the girls looked at each other with surprise as something clicked in their brains, "Oh, wait! Oh, dear! Good grief! It's clear... She's in love!"

Emma slouched in her seat, trying to escape Will's intense eyes. He placed a hand on her elbow and helped her up, "Are you all right?" His eyes widened as he smelled the sea breeze odor from her shampoo. _Red hair… Ocean smell… Are the girls singing about her? Is she Ariel?_

"She's in love! Pounding heart! Ringing bells!"

Rachel gasped, "Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!"

"She's in love!" The cheerios spun around, clutching their hearts.

Mercedes and Tina joined in with Rachel, "In love and it's divine!"

"She's in love!"

Emma blushed as she looked into Will's eyes, "I-I'm fine, thank you." _Are my feelings really that obvious that the girls are singing about it? What are they trying to do anyway?_

"That girl's on sandbar nine!"

"Glory be!" The girls harmonized together, smiling slyly at the two adults in the room, "Lord above! Gotta be she's in love!"

"Hey, Flounder do ya notice anything weird about you-know-who?" Santana waved Kurt over to the group from where he was standing on the sidelines.

He raised an eye brow, "You mean Ariel? I'll say!" He shook his head and started to sing, "She acts like she don't see me. She doesn't even speak. She treats me like sashimi left over from last week. You see her late at night tossin' in her ocean bed."

The girls created a circle around him, "Shoop, shoop. Shoop, shoop."

"She's moody as a snapper. Oblivious as rocks. You swim right up and tap her…"

The whole group joined together, "She lays there like a lox!"

"As sure as dogfish bite somethin's made her lose her head!"

The girls tossed their hair back over their shoulders, "She has lost her head!"

"And she sighs, and she swoons, and she's hummin' little tunes," Kurt put his hand to his forehead in a mock swoon. "Even has a sorta glow."

"What on earth could it be?"

The girls rolled their eyes and forced Kurt to look at Emma and Will. "Any hammerhead can see!"

Will brushed the hair off of her face, oblivious to the kids watching him, "There." Emma smiled, her breath failing her momentarily.

Tina and Brittany spun away from the group, "That sigh!"

"That glow!" Santana and Rachel smiled at each other. The plan was going smoothly.

Quinn and Mercedes giggled, "That swoon!"

"Oh, no!" Kurt threw his hands into the air, "She's in love!"

The girls nodded, "She's flipped, it never fails!"

"She's in love!"

"All hot beneath her scales!"

Emma giggled. _I think they're playing matchmaker. _

"See her hips. How they swish!"

"Well, well, well. Don't you wonder who's the lucky seafood dish?"

"She's in love!"

"She found a deep-sea hunk!"

Will laughed. _Well, I wouldn't go that far…_

"She's in love!"

"And now she's as good as sunk!"

"See her blush!" They all harmonized together as Finn walked out to join the song. He sang along as he spun Quinn around and dipped her, "See her grin! Gotta be love she's in!"

"Ariel-and-someone swimming' in the sea! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Puck smirked and grabbed Rachel around her waist.

Now the girls were laughing at Quinn and Rachel, "Her cheeks could not flush pinker!"

"It's clear as h2o!" Kurt smiled, shaking his head.

"She's caught hook, line and sinker!"

Quinn, Santana and Mercedes pulled the remaining boys out onto the floor so they wouldn't bother the still oblivious couple, "Crushed out!"

"Switched on!" Tina, Brittany, and Rachel wiggled their eyebrows at their boyfriends.

"Worked up! Far gone!"

Artie rolled with Tina on his lap, "Knocked down!"

The girls twirled their hair innocently, "Hard hit!"

"In deep!"

"That's it! She's in love! She's in love!"

Finn nodded, "She's in love!"

"She's in love!" The whole club sang together as they danced with their significant other. Puck swayed with Rachel. Finn tried to waltz with Quinn. Tina rolled with Artie. The other cheerios danced with Matt and Mike, and Kurt was busting a move with Mercedes, "She's in love! Plain to see! No mistake! Look at those moonbeams in her wake! Obvious what they must be symptoms of. She's in love! She's in love! She's in love! Shoop, shoop."

Will smiled and belted out, "She's in love!" When he was done, he placed his hand on Emma's cheek and kissed her gently. He pulled away and muttered in her ear, "I guess we can't be a secret anymore. They're to smart for us." She blushed as he kissed her again.

"Yeah, yeah!"


End file.
